


Playing my own wingman

by CrushedCookieNut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being an Idiot, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, but adrien doesn't listen, but not really, plagg tried to warn him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCookieNut/pseuds/CrushedCookieNut
Summary: When Adrien decides that maybe Adrien Agreste can woo Ladybug and not Chat Noir, he sets that plan in motion and quickly realizes that his smoothness comes from his Chat costume. So, how exactly did he make Ladybug kiss him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Playing my own wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for quite some time, honestly. I kinda like Aspik but tbh, Adrien looks better with his hair. Also, I love Multimouse, so I want to make a Snekmouse story. I'll see what I can do. Also, what is the ship name for Ladybug and Aspik because I think it's Laspik or Ladpik. Not sure. Anyways, enjoy!

"Plagg?" Adrien was looking at the Ladyblog, precisely he was looking at the picture of that kiss that happened when Oblivio was akumatized. Or were akumatized.  
"What's up, kid?" the kwami asked while continuing with munching on his cheese.  
"You know, how Ladybug always rejects Chat Noir?"  
"If talking about yourself in third person makes you feel better …"Adrien cut him off.  
"No, she doesn't know that it's me, right?" he sounded hopeful.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Plagg was tired. Everyday was the same story. Adrien going to school. Adrien going to extracurricular activities. Adrien being Chat Noir. Adrien fawning over Ladybug. And she still wants to be just friends. Plagg had to admit. It was difficult to watch. But what is a cheese eating kwami of destruction supposed to do?  
"Well, maybe I could make her fall in love with Adrien instead." His voice was full of excitement.  
"What do you have in mind?" Plagg asked, mildly interested in the topic.  
"Well, I could say that Chat Noir can't go to a patrol … and then recommend her to choose one of the temporary heroes to come with her … and since only me and Marinette are left, who better to choose than me?"  
"This is a bad idea. And even if it could work, what makes you think, she won't choose Marinette?" Plagg, of course, knew that she wouldn't but maybe he wouldn't go through with his plan if …  
"Nonsense, I can feel it! She would choose me. Besides if she doesn't, I can try sometime else." He sounded so happy. Plagg finished his cheese and floated towards Adrien sitting behind his computer.  
"This is a very bad idea, Romeo. Remember the last time you tried to woo her like that?" He had to convince his owner to not do this.  
"Yeah, but this won't be an emergency. And even if there will be an akuma attack, I'll just stop wooing her and help her. Piece of cake!" he sat up, looking at his computer clock. Almost time for patrol. "Plagg, claws out!" He transformed and opened up his phone and went to record his message.

Ladybug just opened her balcony to go on a patrol when her phone rang a message.  
"Hey, Bugaboo! Sorry for alerting you so late but I can't make it to patrol tonight. But since I know you'll miss me, I give you permission to choose one of the temporary heroes tonight. Don't miss me too much. Kisses!"  
"Huh, didn't expect that tonight. But I guess I could train with one of the heroes… The only one that wasn't revealed to Hawkmoth is … Adrien!" Her face lightened up as she went back to her room and pulled the snake miraculous out of the Miracle Box. Adrien definitely deserves a 'second chance'. Oh no. She has been hanging out with Chat for too long.  
She vaulted through the air, towards Agreste mansion. Finally Adrien could help her and she would remember. Of course, there was a possibility that he could refuse but she hoped it wouldn't happen. She landed on the roof and lowered herself to look through his window. He saw him sitting behind his computer desk, probably doing his homework. 'Stop watching him like a creep! Knock!' Right. She knocked on the glass pane. Adrien spun around and surprise was visible on his face. He mouthed her superhero name and rushed to open his window and let her in.  
“Ladybug? What are you doing here?” he asked, faking his surprise.  
“Adrien Agreste. Here is the miraculous of the snake which grants the power of second chance. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?” It took a lot of her willpower to not stutter or mix words but she did it. She talked to 'Adrien'.  
“Of course, Ladybug. But why exactly do you need me? There aren’t any akuma attacks now.”  
“Well, you s-see. Chat Noir couldn’t come today, so I decided to use this chance to, um, train other heroes.” 'Little to no stutter, good job.'  
“Well, um, thank you for choosing me.” he put on the bracelet and said his transformation phrase. They jumped out the window and started running on the rooftops.  
Okay, you gotta be smooth now, Adrien. 'Give her a flower. Like last time.' He looked around for flowers while running but couldn’t see any. 'Crap! Now what?'  
“So, um, Ladybug?” 'Great conversation starter, Adrien.'  
“Yeah?” she faced him with a wide smile and Adrien almost melted.  
“Why did you choose me? I mean, you could have chosen Rena Rouge or Carapace or if you like snakes, even Viperion.” That made him sad. He knew why she couldn’t choose those heroes but deep inside, it still hurt knowing that she probably would have chosen someone else if it wasn’t for Chloe.  
“Well, first of all Hawkmoth knows all of their identities now - I won’t bother you with details - and second because I know you would make an awesome superhero.” she looked at him, her eyes full of sincerity. And he believed her. How can someone 'not' fall in love with her?  
“T-tha-thank y-you!” 'Stuttering! UGHH!'  
They spent most of the patrol in silence when Adrien finally noticed some flowers. And not just any flowers. Red roses. He jumped down from the roof to pick them while Ladybug stopped, staring at him with a what-in-the-world-are-you-doing look. He slowly picked one and joined Ladybug again. She was looking at him, confused as to what he was doing.  
'Time to blast her with courage.' “I just wanted to thank you for choosing me again even after I’ve failed you.” he handed her the rose, his cheeks matching its color and she gladly took it. He dared to look at her face and saw her cheeks were just as rosy as his.  
“Wait!” he said as she turned to continue patrol. She turned back around to face him. He grabbed the rose in her hands, moved her hair a bit and placed the rose carefully behind her ear. She was looking at him, eyes wide and he was looking at her with a lovely smile. Maybe it was something in the air but he felt like she was giving him permission. He leaned in, not noticing her doing the same thing and their lips met. Too bad Alya saw them.


End file.
